herofandomcom-20200223-history
Mana Aida
Mana Aida is the lead Cure in DokiDoki! Pretty Cure. She is a girl who is always eager to do things for the sake of others. Her Cure form is Cure Heart. Appearance Mana has short, magenta hair, with curls that stick out at the back and a small ponytail at the top, held up by a small pink bow. Her eyes are also magenta, but of a slightly lighter shade. Her casual outfit consists of a light pink shirt with purple and white striped sleeves, a pink skirt with frills of pink and white, violet knee-high socks and white & rose red colored shoes. As Cure Heart, her eye color changes slightly to a lighter pink, while her hair color changes drastically from magenta to blond, with two small buns on her head, (similar to bunny ears, or a heart shape), a curly mullet below her head and one big ponytail behind her head. She has white and pink colored heart-shaped accessories in her hair, a small pink choker, pink arm warmers with magenta hearts and white & pink colored boots with magenta colored hearts on them as well. She has pink, white and a little light blue colored dress with magenta heart on her chest and rose red colored ribbon on her pelvis. She also has a few frills under her dress and dark pink short-like pants underneath. On her right side, hangs her Lovely Commune. Personality Mana is a second year student at Oogai First Middle School, and is the student council president as well. She is a cheerful girl who is great at sports and is excellent at her studies. She is popular at school, and is trusted not only by the students, but by all the adults around her too. She often worries about other people, and takes on various problems on her own in order not to burden others. She is great at taking care of people, resolving conflicts, helping friends out with extracurricular activities, and solving problems. However, she often rushes into things before thinking it through. She is childhood friends with Rikka, who is the council's secretary, and Alice. Trivia *Cure Heart is the fourth Cure to have her hair color changed drastically after Setsuna Higashi, Kaoruko Hanasaki, and Hibiki Hojo. She is also the second lead Cure to have her hair color drastically change. *Cure Heart is the third protagonist to have blonde hair and pink theme color after Shiny Luminous and Cure Peach. *Mana's hairstyle almost resembles Nozomi Yumehara's from Yes! Pretty Cure 5 when let down. *Mana is the first lead Cure to be excellent in both academics and sports, while she is the second lead Cure who is excellent in academics, the first being Tsubomi Hanasaki. *She is also the second lead Cure whose last name does not begin with an "H" or an "M", preceeded again by Nozomi. *Also, she is the second lead Cure who does not have an "I" in her first name, the first being Love. *Mana is the first and only lead Cure being the student council president so far, also the fourth Cure overall who became a student council leader after Karen Minazuki, Itsuki Myoudouin and Reika Aoki. *A part of Cure Heart's hairstyle is similar to that of bunny ears, as her her transformation partner, Sharuru, is a rabbit-like fairy mascot. *However, this hairstyle could also resemble a heart shape, to fit the theme of her name, Cure Heart. *Some parts of her outfit are similar to Cure Black, Cure Bloom, Cure Peach, Cure Berry, Cure Blossom, Cure Rhythm and especially her predecessor, Cure Happy. *She is the third Cure to have a heart as her symbol. The first being Cure Peach and the second being Cure Passion. *She is the first lead Cure to have her Cure outfit with longer arm sleeves. *Her transformation sequence is similar to the Suite Pretty Cure's because both involve ribbons covering the Cures during their transformation. Merchandise tumblr_mfoj2v3nl11qzdctco1_1280.jpg Heart Cure Doll.jpg tumblr_mfoj4gmJLr1qzdctco1_1280.jpg Cure_Heart.PNG Category:Heroines Category:Magical Girls Category:Pretty Cure Heroes Category:Anime Heroes Category:Schoolgirls Category:Lead Females Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Humans